What Is The Happiness?
by KimJJ88
Summary: Hay! Aku baru buat FanFiction semoga kalian suka Terimakasih sudah baca jangan lupa Kritik/sarannya ya.. Aku Jeon Jungkook. Seorang yang terlahir dengan kehidupan mapan. namun, aku ingin mengubahnya. Aku Kim Taehyung. Seorang yang sangat ingin memiliki banyak uang. Seorang yang aneh kata mereka. Aku ingin ini berubah.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:What is The Happiness?

Author:KimJJ_88

Genre:School life,etc

Leght:Multichapter

Cast: -Jeon Jungkook

-Kim Taehyung [V]

_Shin Jisoo (OC)

-And Other Cast

Disclaimer:EpEp original karya Author,, tanpa plagiat :D

Note:"…It is inversely proportional. They never think of myself, just thinking 'When did I like they?'…"

Chapter 1

Jarum pendek sudah menujuk pada pertengahan angka enam dan tujuh dengan jarum panjang yang menujuk pada angka berarti 'Dia' akan terlambat sekolah LAGI hari ini.'Dia' masih belum membuka matanya, dan masih diselimuti selimut yang membuat tubuhnya , beberapa saat kemudian ia pun tersadar.

Duduk dengan tatapan perasaan santai namun sebenarnya akan ada rasa panik yang menggelegar dan kemudian berlari ke kamar pakaiannya di dalam dan keluar dengan tas ranselnya dan memakai sneaker di depan ke sekolah dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

'Kim Taehyung.. kenapa kau bodoh sekali eoh?'Batinnya keras sembari mengintip jam dengan jarum panjang menunjuk pada angka enam lewat empat puluh lima pasti terlambat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh.'Orang ini' masih saja berada di alam mimpinya.'Dia' masih menutupi mukanya dengan selimut ia terbangun dan duduk di ranjang empuk itu.

'Huwaaaa.. sekolah ya?'tanyanya santai dengan wajah polos melekat sandal rumah putih. dan menuju kamar mandi dengan berjalan penuh rasa malas.

Setelah menuruni anak-anak tangga coklat itu yang hmmm sangat rumahnya begitu sebuah kursi dengan meja makan yang sangat sangat sarapan yang begitu besar hanya berisikan seorang pemuda banyak pelayan daripada penghuni.

Selesai makan iapun keluar untuk pergi tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit dia baru bergegas?.Lupakan waktunya.

Mobil hitam mengkilat itu mulai melaju.'Dia' hanya duduk dan menyalakan MP3 .Berangkat sekolah dengan santai dan tanpa memikirkan dia bebas berangkat pada waktu kapanpun.

'Dia' Kim Taehyung masuk lewat pintu belakang kelas dengan tatapan seluruh orang di bangku terbelakang dekat buku sejarah dan mulai ! dia tidak terfokus pada mata pelajaran tertidur.

'Dia' masuk di sebuah ruang dengan empat tempat duduk masuk dan kemudian duduk di kursi bagian kanan di paling dia sebenarnya….

'Jeon Jungkook.. kau bangun pukul berapa hari ini eoh?'

'Tujuh haha..'tanpa wajah berdosa karena datang terlabat, ia justru tertawa karna perbuatannya.

'Kim Taehyung!'Bentak sang saem yang melihat dia tidur saat pelajaran yang mendengarpun bangun dan terkejut karena saemnya itu sudah menatapnya sinis penuh amarah.

'Matilah aku'

Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah karena dihukum membersihkan ruang olahraga yang… benar-benar Taehyung! Lihatlah ke sudut ruangan di kanan!.

'haha dia juga dihukum rupanya'Ujar taehyung dan menghampiri seorang perempuan yang melepas hal yang sama dengan ia juga dihukum.

'Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan Jisoo-Ah?'Enteng Taehyung sambil terkekeh dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Bagaimana denganmu eoh?'

'Sama nasibnya hehe'

'Ish,, dasar. Yasudah lanjutkan!'

Mereka melanjutkan apa yang harus mereka mereka sering melakukan terlihat begitu ringan.

Mereka datang ke ruang olahraga.'Kelas special' itu mulai bermain basket dan Jisoo hanya bisa duduk di bangku penonton.

'Kenapa ruang olahraga sebersih ini' ujar seorang yang terlihat paling dia namaja.

'Karena kami! Bodoh!'Gerutu Taehyung merendahkan.

Mereka mulai bermain dan nampak seru ini jam pelajaran bermain saja ada apa dengan pria tampan berambut hitam pekat Nampak bosan.

'Taehyung!'teriak Jisoo yang melihat taehyung mendekati pria tersebut.

'Hey! Whats up?!'Sapa Taehyung sok akrab itu hanya menatapnya pria di samping kananku dan menyapaku Nampak ANEH.

'Siapa kau?'

'Kim Taehyung dari kelas 11-13.'Jawab Taehyung memperkenalkan diri.

'11-13?'

Pria itu hanya menatap heran cukup itu menujukkan wajah yang Nampak seperti kata itu.

'Kenapa kau begitu sombong? Ishh..'

'Disaat bosan aku menyebalkan'Jawab sang pria dengan sombongnya.

'Hey! Jungkook! Ayo kembali!'Ajak Namjoon pergi.

Pria itu bangun dan kemudian menghampiri ketiga temannya itu.

'Sombong'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bel istirahat pertama telah Taehyung pergi ke ia hanya menatap makanan tidak murah.40.000 won hanya untuk sebuah roti yang tidak yang membuat itu ia membeli itu dia akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki selama berfikir dua kali.

Melihat seseorang di pojok sana .Taehyung menghampiri perempuan itu dan bertanya.'Kau membawa bekal eoh?'dia bertanya dan terkekeh karnanya.

'Kau selalu menbuatku tertawa'

Dia kembali terlihat dipandangan Taehyung saat ini.'Sombong'.Apa orang seperti dia selalu sombong?.Entahlah.

Taehyung menatap .Dia kembali menghampiri namja itu dan mulai menujukkan sikap 'sok' yang sedang kau lakukan, kau masih bosankah, butuh hiburan, semua ditanya Taehyung.

'Perhatian'

Namja itu hanya menanggapinya dengan kemudian sebenarnya , ada apa dengan namja itu?.Entahlah.

Di waktu pulang sekolahnya dia melihat 'Namja itu LAGI' sedang mengendap-endap dibelakang yang sedang ia lakukan?.Hey bukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan! Tapi apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan!. seekor burung yang bertengger di hidung macan.

'OMO! Kau? Lagi?'Kaget Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya memberikan senyumnya dan berkata.'Halo' sambil melambaikan .Layaknya seorang idiot dia memberikan senyum anehnya.

'Apa yang kau lakukan disini'

'Harusnya, aku yang bertanya padamu'Jawab Taehyung.

Dia terus memastikan yang ia terus mengintip dari balik tembok abu-abu itu memastikan berancang-ancang dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Taehyung.

'Hey tunggu aku!'

Taehyung terus berlari mengikuti namja dia lari dari apa?. Apakah ia memiliki hutang banyak kepada seseorang, memiliki seseorang yang dendam padanya?.Hey! itu tidak mungkin.

Taehyung Nampak seperti ikan remora yang selalu menempel pada tubuh seekor hiu yang siap menyantapnya kapan itu terus berlari sampai di sebuah gang iya berbelok ke kiri. Memasuki gang tersebut. Membuka pintu hijau tua. Dan masuk apa itu.

Taehyung berjalan sambil melihat yang gelap membuatnya begidik akan ada seorang preman yang memalaknya .Sampai ia melihat pintu hijau tua yang dimasuki sang namja dan kemudian mendorong pegangan itu kebawah.

'kreeeekkk' Dibukanya pintu dentuman lagu yang sangat sakit yang penasaran memasuki tempat .

'Tempat apa ini'

Taehyung melihat namja itu sedang duduk disebuah di sok kenal.

'Apa yang dia lakukan disini'

Taehyung menatap itu ketakutan karena Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja itu.

'Apa kau seorang yang banyak uang?'

Namja itu tak mengangguk pelan bertanda ia memang benar seorang yang banyak uang.

Taehyung pun menarik kepalanya dari tatapan wajah sang namja dan kemudian berujar.'Huahhh.. aku ingin sekali menjadi sepertimu'Dan dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja itu dan melihatnya kembali.

'Aku justru ingin menjadi sepertimu'


End file.
